concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraftwerk
1969 January ?, 1969 Krefeld, GER They Also played eleven more concerts this year (one a month) 1970 April 25, 1970 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (Zweites Essener Pop & Blues Festival) July 11, 1970 Reiterstadion, Aachen, GER (Tivoli Popfestival) October ?, 1970 Kunsthalle, Düsseldorf, GER (Festival "between 5". Date in between 9/10 and 18/10) October 3, 1970 Aktionszentrum Kaisermuehle, Viersen, GER October 25, 1970 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (Drittes Essener Pop & Blues Festival) November 15, 1970 Karussell der Jugend (Allerheiligenkirmes), Soest, GER December 26, 1970 Creamcheese, Düsseldorf, GER ? ?, 1970 Musikpavillon des Grugaparkes, Essen, GER ? ?, 1970 Braunschweig, GER (other year possible) ? ?, 1970 Hannover, GER (other year possible) ? ?, 1970 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER (other year possible) 1971 February 6, 1971 Liberitas, Bochum, GER February 15, 1971 Forum (Kleiner Saal), Leverkusen, GER February 17, 1971 Werkkunstschule, Krefeld, GER April 8, 1971 Audimax, Hamburg, GER June 4, 1971 Audimax der Freien Universität, Berlin, GER June 12, 1971 Photokina Alte Messehalle, Cologne, GER (date possibly on 13/06) June 13, 1971 Düsseldorf, GER (date possibly on 12/06) June 21, 1971 Beatclub, Bremen, GER June 25, 1971 Radio Bremen Television Studios, Bremen, GER (Gondel Kino) July 1, 1971 Karlsruhe, GER July 11, 1971 Karlsbergsaal, St. Ingbert Saar, GER July 30, 1971 Theater am Weisshaus, Cologne, GER November 27, 1971 Kammerlichtspiele, Heide, GER (Pop op de Heyd) December 17, 1971 Universität, Aachen, GER ? ?, 1971 Universität, Berlin, GER ? ?, 1971 Dortmund, GER ? ?, 1971 Nürnbergn, GER ? ?, 1971 Penny Station Club, Griessem, GER ? ?, 1971 Kassel, GER ? ?, 1971 Hoexter, GER 1972 April 2, 1972 Fabrik Altona, Hamburg, GER April 30, 1972 Haus Westfalenhof, Hagen, GER July ?, 1972 Düsseldorf, GER July ?, 1972 Hamburg, GER July ?, 1972 Müchen, GER July ?, 1972 Dortmund, GER July ?, 1972 Bremen, GER July ?, 1972 Rockpalast, Bremen, GER 1973 February 14, 1973 Theatre de L'Ouest Parisien, Boulogne-Billancourt, FRA (Festival of German Music) February 16, 1973 Université Paris X, Nanterre, FRA May 18, 1973 Kölnischer Kunstverein, Cologne, GER May 19, 1973 Frankfurt, GER (Festival appearance) October 10, 1973 ZDF Television Studios, Mainz, GER ? ?, 1973 Bataclan, Paris, FRA ? ?, 1973 l'Olympia, Paris, FRA 1974 January ?, 1974 Großer Sendesaal des Hessischen Rundfunk, Frankfurt, GER (Festival "Avantgarde und Pop") April 14, 1974 Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, GER April 22, 1974 Forum, Leverkusen, GER October 18, 1974 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS 1975 18/02/1975 Paris, FRA March 12, 1975 Le Bataclan, Paris, FRA March 15, 1975 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA ? ?, 1975 Lyon, FRA March 22, 1975 Sartory-Säle, Cologne, GER 03/04/1975 Rochester 04/04/1975 Philadelphia April 5, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 06/04/1975 Boston 08/04/1975 Allentown 10/04/1975 Baltimore 11/04/1975 Buffalo 12/04/1975 South Bend 13/04/1975 Beggars Banquet Club, Louisville, KY 14/04/1975 Carbonvale 16/04/1975 Allen Theatre, Cleveland, OH 17/04/1975 Cincinatti 18/04/1975 Pittsburgh (New Century Theater, Buffalo, NY) April 19, 1975 Aragon Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Pavlov's Dog) 20/04/1975 Columbus 21/04/1975 Atlanta 22/04/1975 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL 24/04/1975 Auditorium, Memphis, TN 25/04/1975 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS 26/04/1975 St. Louis, MO 27/04/1975 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN 29/04/1975 Detroit 30/04/1975 Milwaukee May 1, 1975 Broncos Bowl, Dallas, TX May 4, 1975 Pershing Center, Lincoln, NE May 7, 1975 Pacific National Exposition Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC May 8, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR May 9, 1975 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA May 11, 1975 Keystoke, Berkeley, CA May 12, 1975 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA May 20, 1975 Ebbets' Field, Denver, CO 05/1975 Chicago ? 05/1975 Armadillo World HQ, Austin, TX June 1, 1975 Showcase Theater, Detroit, IL (supported by Les Variations) 08/06/1975 The Mountain, Vernon ? ?, 1975 Wilfrid Laurier University, Waterloo, ON ? ?, 1975 Sacramento ? ?, 1975 San Jose ? ?, 1975 Hollywood ? ?, 1975 Los Angeles ? ?, 1975 New Orleans September 1, 1975 Festival Hall, London, ENG (Secret Gig) September 5, 1975 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG September 7, 1975 Village Bowl, Bournemouth, ENG September 9, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL September 10, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 11, 1975 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG September 12, 1975 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG September 13, 1975 Citadel Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT September 14, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG September 15, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT September 16, 1975 Floral Hall, Southport, ENG September 17, 1975 Dome, Brighton, ENG 18/09/1975 Pavilion, Bath September 18, 1975 Johnson Hall, Yeovil, ENG 19/09/1975 Johnson Hall, Yeovil September 20, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London September 21, 1975 Fairfield Halls, Croydon September 22, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol possibly all October 1975 German concerts were cancelled October 6, 1975 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER October 10, 1975 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER October 11, 1975 Gürzenich, GER November 2, 1975 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA ? 1976 February 26, 1976 Palais Rameau, Lille, FRA February 27, 1976 La Bourse du Travail, Lyon, FRA February 28, 1976 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA March 19, 1976 Gellerupscenen, Aarhus, DEN March 21, 1976 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (SF Festival) July 31-August 1, 1976 Arènes de Frejus, Fréjus, FRA 04/09/1976 France 09/1976 Dijon, FRA 08/09/1976 Rasa, Utrecht, NED 09/09/1976 Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED (possibly cancelled) 10/09/1976 Stokvishal, Arnhem, NED 11/09/1976 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 1976 Copenhagen, DEN (unconfirmed) Fall 1976 Italy Fall 1976 Austria Fall 1976 Switzerland September 28, 1976 Cinéma Opéra, Reims, FRA September 30, 1976 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA ? 03/10/1976 Volkshaus, Zürich, SUI 04/10/1976 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA 06/10/1976 Université Libre de Bruxelles Auditoire Paul-Emile Janson, Brussels, BEL 08/10/1976 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG 09/10/1976 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG 10/10/1976 Roundhouse, London, ENG 1978 October 1, 1978 Théâtre de l'Empire, Paris, FRA ? October 7, 1978 Palazzo del Cinema, Lido, ITY (Mostra internazionale di musica leggera 1978) 1980 June 12, 1980 Circus Krone, Munich, GER ? 1981 Computer World Tour 1981 May 14-15, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG May 17, 1981 Lyceum, London, ENG May 18, 1981 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG May 19, 1981 Teatro Apollo, Florence, ITY May 25, 1981 Teatro Tendastrisce, Rome, ITY May 26, 1981 Palazzo dello Sport, Bologna, ITY May 27, 1981 PalaLido, Milan, ITY June 2, 1981 Palau Blaugrana-2, Barcelona, SPA (re-scheduled several times) June 3, 1981 Grand Odeon, Montpellier, FRA June 4, 1981 Palais d'Hiver, Lyon, FRA June 5, 1981 Tours, FRA June 7, 1981 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL June 9, 1981 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER June 10, 1981 Metropol, Berlin, GER June 12, 1981 Circus Krone, Munich, GER (poss 11th as well) June 15, 1981 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG June 16, 1981 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT June 17, 1981 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT June 18, 1981 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 19, 1981 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG June 20-21, 1981 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG June 22, 1981 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG June 23, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG June 24, 1981 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG June 26, 1981 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG June 27, 1981 Dome, Brighton, ENG June 28, 1981 Lyceum, London, ENG June 29, 1981 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG June 30, 1981 Locarno, Bristol, ENG (rescheduled from May 19th) July 1, 1981 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG July 2-3, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July 6, 1981 Studio Gabriel, Paris, FRA July 7, 1981 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA July ?, 1981 Park West, Chicago, IL July ?, 1981 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL July ?, 1981 Berkeley, CA July 24, 1981 Concert Hall, Toronto, ON July 25, 1981 Nitro Rock Club, Detroit, MI (poss 26th as well) July 28, 1981 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH July 30, 1981 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA August 1, 1981 Emerald City August 2, 1981 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC ? ?, 1981 Dallas, TX ? ?, 1981 Boston, MA ? ?, 1981 Pittsburgh, PA ? ?, 1981 Dallas, TX ? ?, 1981 San Francisco, CA ? ?, 1981 Convention Center, Long Beach, CA ? ?, 1981 Los Angeles, CA August 3, 1981 Ritz, New York City, NY (Poss 4th as well) August 7, 1981 Theatre St-Denis, Montreal, QC August 14-15, 1981 Kisstadion, Budapest, HUN August 18-19, 1981 Spodek, Katowice, POL August 20, 1981 Hala Stulecia, Wrocław, POL August 21, 1981 Amfiteatr Zielona Góra, Zielona Góra, POL August 23, 1981 Opera Leśna, Sopot, POL August 24, 1981 Amphitheater, Bydgoszcz, POL (cancelled) August 25, 1981 Sporthalle, Warsaw, POL August 26, 1981 Amfiteatr Narodowego Centrum Polskiej Piosenki, Opole, POL September ?, 1981 Hongkong September 7-8, 1981 Nakano Sunplaza, Tokyo, JPN September 10, 1981 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, JPN September 11, 1981 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN September 13, 1981 Nagoya-shi Koukaidou, Nagoya, JPN September 16-18, 1981 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS September 19-20, 1981 Princess Theatre, Melbourne, AUS September 25, 1981 Shanmukhananda Auditorium, Bombay, IND November ?, 1981 Brucknersaal, Linz, AUT (secret warm-up gig) November 19, 1981 Nibelungenhalle, Passau, GER November 20, 1981 Kongresshaus, Salzburg, AUT November 21, 1981 Sophiensäle, Vienna, AUT November 22, 1981 Audimax, Regensburg, GER November 23, 1981 Musensaal im Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER November 24, 1981 Westfalenhalle 2, Dortmund, GER November 25, 1981 Stadthalle, Braunschweig, GER November 26, 1981 Stadthalle, Kassel, GER November 28, 1981 Musikhalle, Würzburg, GER November 29, 1981 Mad Club, Roth, GER November 30, 1981 Eltzer Hof, Mainz, GER (concert moved from the Rheingoldhalle) December 1, 1981 Gartenhalle, Karlsruhe, GER December 2, 1981 Kongresshalle, Böblingen, GER (concert moved from the Sporthalle) December 3, 1981 Sartory-Säle, Cologne, GER December 5, 1981 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (2 shows) December 6, 1981 Halle Münsterland, Münster, GER December 7, 1981 Ball Pompös, Kiel, GER December 8, 1981 Rotation, Hanover, GER December 9, 1981 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER December 10, 1981 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED December 13, 1981 Luxemburg (unconfirmed) December 14, 1981 Zeppelin, Oyten, GER (rescheduled from December 4th) 1990 February 7, 1990 Teatro Tivoli, Bologna, ITY February 8, 1990 Discoteca Extra Extra, Padua, ITY February 9, 1990 Casa del Popolo, Grassina, ITY February 11, 1990 Sgt. Pepper, Genoa, ITY 1991 The Mix Tour July 10, 1991 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT July 11, 1991 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT July 12, 1991 Apollo, Manchester, ENG July 13, 1991 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG July 15, 1991 Hummingbird, Birmingham, ENG July 16, 1991 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG July 17, 1991 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT July 19-20, 1991 Brixton Academy, London, ENG October 18, 1991 Kulttuuritalo, Helsinki, FIN October 20, 1991 Solnahallen, Stockholm, SWE October 21, 1991 Olympen, Lund, SWE October 23, 1991 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR October 24, 1991 Saga Konzerthall, Copenhagen, DEN October 26, 1991 Die Halle, Berlin, GER October 27, 1991 Haus Auensee, Leipzig, GER October 28, 1991 Circus Krone, Munich, GER October 30, 1991 Forum Am Schlosspark, Ludwigsburg, GER October 31, 1991 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER November 1, 1991 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER November 2-3, 1991 Docks, Hamburg, GER November 5, 1991 Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, FRA November 7, 1991 Auditorium Arena, Valencia, SPA November 8, 1991 Sala Zeleste, Barcelona, SPA November 9, 1991 Teatro Municipal Miguel Fleta, Zaragoza, SPA (concert moved from Palacio de los Deportes) November 12, 1991 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA November 13, 1991 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED November 14, 1991 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL November 15, 1991 Théâtre Municipal Raymond Devos, Tourcoing, FRA November 17, 1991 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY November 24, 1991 Die Halle, Berlin, GER November 26, 1991 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI November 28, 1991 Kurhalle Oberlaa, Vienna, AUT November 29, 1991 Sportcsarnok, Budapest, HUN November 30, 1991 Congress Centre, Prague, CZR 1992 Stop Sellafield Tour June 17, 1992 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG June 18, 1992 Leicester Polytechnic Arena, Leicester, ENG June 19, 1992 G-MEX Centre, Manchester, ENG 1993 May 25, 1993 De Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED May 26, 1993 Zaal Vooruit Concertzaal, Ghent, BEL May 27, 1993 Stadthalle, Osnabrück, GER (KlangArt Festival) June 17, 1993 Brucknerhaus, Linz, AUT (Ars Electronica 93) 1995 March 2, 1995 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY 1997 24/05/1997 Tribal Gathering, Luton Hoo, England (Tribal Gathering 1997) 16/10/1997 Posthof, Linz, AUT 18/10/1997 ZKM, Karlsruhe, Germany 1998 Americas & Festival Tour June 2-4, 1998 Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo, JPN June 7, 1998 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA June 8, 1998 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA June 10, 1998 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL June 11, 1998 State Theatre, Detroit, MI June 13, 1998 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY June 15, 1998 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA ? June 18, 1998 Barcelona, SPA (Sonar Festival) June 25, 1998 Darupvej, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1998) October 12, 1998 Estadio Obras Sanitarias, Buenos Aires, Argentina October 16, 1998 Museu de Arte Moderna, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Free Jazz Festival 98) October 17, 1998 Joquei Club, São Paulo, Brazil (Free Jazz 1998) 2002 Pre-World Tour September 23, 2002 Zaal Vooruit Concertzaal, Ghent, BEL September 25, 2002 Cité de la Musique, Paris, FRA (2 shows on 26th 8.00 & midnight) September 29, 2002 Den Atelier, Luxembourg, LUX (rescheduled from September 22nd) December 13, 2002 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, JPN (Electraglide Tokyo 2002) December 15, 2002 Zepp Osaka, Osaka, JPN 2003 January 17, 2003 Ericsson Stadium, Auckland, NZ (Big Day Out Auckland 2003) January 19, 2003 Parklands, Gold Coast, AUS (Big Day Out Gold Coast 2003) January 23, 2003 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, Australia January 25, 2003 Olympic Park Showgrounds, Sydney, Australia (Big Day Out Sydney 2003) January 27, 2003 Royal Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, Australia (Big Day Out Melbourne 2003) January 29, 2003 Metro Nightclub, Melbourne, Australia January 31, 2003 Royal Adelaide Showgrounds, Adelaide, Australia (Big Day Out Adelaide 2003) February 2, 2003 Claremont Showgrounds, Perth, Australia (Big Day Out Perth 2003) November 6, 2003 Ocean Terminal, Edinburgh, SCOT (MTV Europe Music Awards 2003 performing "Aéro Dynamik") 2004 February 6, 2004 Jäähalli, Helsinki, FIN February 8-10, 2004 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE February 12-13, 2004 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR February 14-15, 2004 KB Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN February 24-25, 2004 Namba Hatch, Osaka, JPN February 26, 2004 Aichi-ken Kinrou Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN February 28-29, 2004 Zepp Tokyo, Tokyo, JPN March 2-4, 2004 Shibuya-AX, Tokyo, JPN March 15, 2004 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE March 16, 2004 Carling Academy, Glasgow, SCOT March 17, 2004 Apollo, Manchester, ENG March 18, 2004 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Ether Festival) March 20, 2004 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (2 shows) March 22, 2004 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA March 23, 2004 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL March 25, 2004 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (2 shows) March 27, 2004 Palladium, Cologne, GER (2 shows) March 28, 2004 CCH-Saal 3, Hamburg, GER March 29, 2004 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED (moved from Pepsi Stage, due to high demand of tickets) March 31, 2004 Razzmatazz, Barcelona, SPA April 1, 2004 La Riviera, Madrid, SPA April 2, 2004 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR April 5-6, 2004 Muffathalle, Munich, GER April 7, 2004 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 8, 2004 Alter Schlachthof, Dresden, GER (2 shows) April 23, 2004 Ricoh Coliseum, Toronto, ON April 24, 2004 Metropolis, Montreal, QC April 26, 2004 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA April 28-29, 2004 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA May 1, 2004 Empire Polo Grounds, Indio, CA (Coachella Valley Music And Arts Festival) May 5, 2004 Kaplakriki, Hafnarfjörður, ICE (or Laugardalshöll Sports Hall, Reykjavik, ICE) May 15, 2004 Planet.tt Bank Austria Halle Gasometer, Vienna, AUT May 17, 2004 Gran Teatro, Rome, ITY May 18, 2004 Auditorium del Lingotto Gianni Agnelli, Turin, ITY May 19-20, 2004 Grosse Halle Reitschule, Bern, SUI May 22, 2004 Palác Lucerna Velký Sál, Prague, CZR May 24, 2004 Krizanke Monastery, Ljubljana, SLN May 25, 2004 Papp László Sportaréna, Budapest, HUN May 27, 2004 Sala Kongresowa, Warsaw, POL May 29, 2004 Kipsala Halle, Riga, LAT May 30, 2004 Eesti Näituste Messikeskus, Tallinn, EST June 1, 2004 SK Yubileyny, Saint-Petersburg, RUS June 3, 2004 Dvorets Sporta Luzhniki, Moscow, RUS June 19, 2004 Reitschule (Grosse Halle), Bern, SUI July 17, 2004 Folkets Park, Arvika, SWE (Arvikafestivalen 2004) August 6, 2004 Benicàssim Castellón, Valencia, SPA (Benicàssim 2004) August 8, 2004 Herdade da Casa Branca, Zambujeira do Mar, POR (Optimus Festival Sudoeste) November 5, 2004 Jockey Club, São Paulo, BRA (Tim Festival São Paulo 2004) November 6, 2004 Armazém 05, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Tim Festival Rio de Janeiro 2004) November 8, 2004 Sala Villa Lobos, Teatro Nacional, Brasília, BRA (TIM Festival) November 10, 2004 Estadio Víctor Jara, Santiago, CHL (moved from Estadio Nacional and rescheduled from November 12th) November 12, 2004 Estadio Obras Sanitarias, Buenos Aires, ARG (rescheduled from November 10th) November 16, 2004 Carpa Neumática del Hipódromo de las Américas, Mexico City, MEX November 19, 2004 Jackie Gleason Theater, Miami Beach, FL December 4, 2004 Parc Expo Rennes Aéroport, Bruz, FRA (TransMusicales 2004) 2005 May 30-31, 2005 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 01/06/2005 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY 03/06/2005 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 04/06/2005 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL 06/06/2005 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 11/06/2005 PalaGalileo, Lido, ITY (Opening of Venice Biennale) 13/06/2005 Tašmajdan Stadium, Belgrade, SER 14/06/2005 Palace of Culture, Sofia, BUL 16/06/2005 Skopso Lizgalista, Skopje, MAC 17/06/2005 Moni Lazariston, Thessaloniki, GRE 18/06/2005 Olympic Beach Volleyball Centre, Athens, GRE 20/06/2005 Solar Beach, Istanbul, Turkey (RockIstanbul 2005) 30/06/2005 Festival Park Werchter, Werchter, Belgium (Rock Werchter 2005) 01/07/2005 Poppodium 013, Tilburg, Netherlands July 3, 2005 Presqu'île de Malsaucy, Belfort, France (Eurockéennes de Belfort 2005) 04/07/2005 Miles Davis Hall, Montreux, Switzerland (Montreux Jazz Festival 2005) 05/07/2005 Villa Arconati, Bollate, Italy 06/07/2005 Piazza Castello, Ferrara, Italy 07/07/2005 Arena Flegrea, Naples, Italy (Carpisa Neapolis Festival 2005) September 3-4, 2005 Stradbally Hall, Stradbally, IRE (Electric Picnic 2005) 2006 07/08/2006 Grieghallen, Bergen, Norway 08/08/2006 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, Norway 12/08/2006 Sonne Mond Sterne Festival, Saalburg, Germany 19/08/2006 Dostihove Zavodiste, Pardubice, Czech Republic (Summer of Love Festival) 21/10/2006 Flanders Expo, Sint-Denijs-Westrem, Belgium (I Love Techno Festival) 11/11/2006 Feria de Muestras, Zaragoza, Spain (M2 Indoor Festival 2006) 2008 19/04/2008 Myth, Maplewood, MN 20/04/2008 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI 23/04/2008 Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO 26/04/2008 Empire Polo Grounds, Indio, CA (Coachella Festival 2008) 13/09/2008 Royal Hospital Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland (A Day in the Life Festival) September 19-21, 2008 Hala Ocynowni ArcelorMittal Poland, Kraków, POL (Sacrum Profanum 2008) 27/09/2008 Pinchuk Art Centre, Kiev, Ukraine 23/11/2008 Esplanade Reserve, Fremantle, Australia (Global Gathering Perth 2008) 26/11/2008 Town Hall, Auckland, New Zealand 29/11/2008 Doomben Racecourse, Brisbane, Australia (Global Gathering Brisbane 2008) 30/11/2008 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, Australia (Global Gathering Sydney 2008) 03/12/2008 Esplanade Theatre, Singapore, Singapore 05/12/2008 AsiaWorld-Expo, Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong 2009 March 15-16, 2009 Foro Sol, Mexico City, MEX (with Radiohead) March 20, 2009 Praça da Apoteose, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Just a Fest 2009, with Radiohead) March 22, 2009 Chacara do Jockey, São Paulo, BRA (Multishow TV Broadcast, with Radiohead) March 24, 2009 Club Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires, ARG (Quilmes Rock 2009, with Radiohead) March 26-27, 2009 San Carlos de Apoquinda Stadium, Santiago, CHL (with Radiohead) (Pista Atlética Estadio Nacional, Santiago, Chile) April 25-26, 2009 Altes Heiz Kraftwerk, Wolfsburg, GER (Movimentos 2009. 2 shows on 25th 8.00 & 11.45) May 29, 2009 Festivalgelände Schöllingstraße, Wiesen, AUT (Urban Art Forms Festival 2009) June 12, 2009 Sala Palatului, Bucharest, ROM June 19, 2009 Eichenring, Scheeßel, Germany (Hurricane Festival 2009) 21/06/2009 GewerbePark, Neuhausen ob Eck, Germany (Southside Festival 2009) 24/06/2009 Jarun, Zagreb, Croatia (INmusic Festival 2009) 02/07/2009 Velodrome, Manchester, England (Manchester International Festival) 10/07/2009 Szabadstrand, Zamárdi, Hungary (Sound Festival 2009) 11/07/2009 Petrovaradin, Novi Sad, Serbia (Exit Festival 2009) 18/07/2009 Stadio Comunale Armando Picchi, Livorno, Italy (Italia Wave Love Festival 2009) 13/08/2009 Suvilahti, Helsinki, Finland (Flow Festival) 15/08/2009 Værket Outdoor, Randers, Denmark 21/08/2009 Domein Kiewit, Hasselt, Belgium (Pukkelpop 2009) 12/09/2009 Robin Hill Country Park, Newport, England (Bestival 2009) 2011 October 12-14, 2011 Alte Kongresshalle, Munich, GER October 15, 2011 Lenbachhaus, Munich, GER 2012 March 23, 2012 Bayfront Park Amphitheater, Miami, FL (Ultra Music Festival 2012) April 10-17, 2012 Museum of Modern Art, New York City, NY May 11, 2012 Pavilhão de Exposições do Anhembi, São Paulo, BRA (Sonar São Paulo 2012) July 7, 2012 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, JPN (No Nukes 2012) July 14, 2012 Warsaw, POL (Ultra Music Festival) August 11, 2012 Slottsskogen, Gothenburg, SWE (Way Out West 2012) August 25, 2012 Glattbrug, Rümlang, SUI (Zürich Openair 2012) 2013 Januaty 11-13 & 16-20, 2013 Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen, Düsseldorf, GER February 6-9 & 11-14, 2013 Tate Modern, London, ENG 25/04/2013 Esplanade Theatre, Singapore, SIN 27/04/2013 Jamsil Olympic Stadium-Dome, Seoul, SK 30/04/2013 National Taiwan University Sports Center, Taipei, TAI May 4, 2013 Kitec Star Hall, Hong Kong, HK May 8-11 & 13-16, 2013 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, JPN May 18, 2013 Namba Hatch, Osaka, JPN May 24-27, 2013 Sydney Opera House Joan Sutherland Theatre, Sydney, AUS (2 shows each night, Vivid Live 2013) June 14, 2013 Fira de Barcelona - Gran Via, l'Hospitalet de Llobregat, SPA (Sónar 2013) 28/06/2013 Stara Gazownia, Poznań, POL (Malta Festival 2013) 07/07/2013 Darupvej, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival 2013) 12/07/2013 Balado, Kinross, SCOT (T in the Park 2013) 17/07/2013 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 2013) 20/07/2013 Henham Park, Southwold, ENG (Latitude Festival 2013) 21/07/2013 Marlay Park, Dublin, IRE (Longitude Festival 2013) 09/08/2013 Middelalderparken, Oslo, NOR (Øyafestivalen 2013) 11/08/2013 Suvilahti, Helsinki, FIN (Flow Festival 2013) October 17-18, 2013 Evoluon, Eindhoven, NED (2 shows each night) November 3-4, 2013 Harpa - Eldborg, Reykjavik, ICE (Iceland Airwaves Festival) 2014 January 21-23, 2014 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE (2 shows on 23rd) March 13-15, 2014 El Plaza Condesa, Mexico City, MEX March 18-21, 2014 Disney Hall, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows each night) March 23-25, 2014 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA March 27, 2014 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL March 29, 2014 Sony Centre for the Performing Arts, Toronto, ON March 30, 2014 Metropolis, Montreal, QC (2 shows) April 1-2, 2014 United Palace Theatre, New York City, NY April 4, 2014 9:30 Club, Washington, DC (2 shows) April 24-25, 2014 Thomas Wolfe Auditorium, Asheville, NC (Moogfest 2014, 2 shows on 25th) May 15-18, 2014 Burgtheater, Vienna, AUT (2 shows each night) June 1, 2014 Ancien marché de gros, Lyon, France (Les Nuits Sonores 2014) 2014.06.28 The Cosmopolitan "The Chelsea", Las Vegas, NV 2014.07.01 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 2014.07.03 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC 2014.07.05 - USA, Quincy, Sasquatch! Music Festival, 2014.07.10 Letisko, Trenčín, Slovakia (Pohoda 2014) 2014.07.14 Cavea dell'Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, Italy (Luglio Suona Bene 2014) 2014.07.18 Zvejnieku parks, Salacgriva, Latvia (Positivus Festival 2014) (19th?) 2014.08.02 Dalhalla, Rättvik, Sweden 2014.08.15 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, Japan (Sonic Mania 2014) 2014.08.17 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, Japan (Summer Sonic Tokyo 2014) September 12-13, 2014 ZKM, Karlsruhe, GER (2 shows on 13th) November 6-10 & 12-14, 2014 Fondation Louis Vuitton, Paris, FRA 2015 January 6-13, 2015 Neue Nationalgalerie, Berlin, GER January 16-23, 2015 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED February 26-March 1, 2015 DR Koncerthus, Copenhagen, DEN (2 shows each night 7.00 & 10.30) 2015.04.19 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR 2015.04.20 Casa da Música, Oporto, POR 2015.04.22 Gran Teatre del Liceu, Barcelona, SPA July 3-4, 2015 TivoliVredenburg Ronda, Utrecht, NED (2 shows on 3rd) 2015.09.16 Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB 2015.09.17 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB 2015.09.19 Keller Auditorium, Portland, OR 2015.09.23 Ellie Caulkins Opera House, Denver, CO 2015.09.25 Bass Concert Hall, Austin, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30) 2015.09.27 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN 2015.09.29 Olympia Theater at the Gusman Center for the Performing Arts, Miami, FL (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30) 2015.10.02 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 2015.10.03 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA 2015.10.05 Masonic Temple Theatre, Detroit, MI 2015.10.07 Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN 2015.10.09 Arvest Bank Theatre at The Midland, Kansas City, MO 2015.11.07 Auditorium du Nouveau Siècle, Lille, FRA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) 2015.11.09 Cité des Congrès, Nantes, FRA 2015.11.11 Salle des Étoiles Sporting Club, Monte-Carlo, MON 2015.11.12 Le Silo, Marseille, FRA 2015.11.13 MC2, Grenoble, FRA 2015.11.16 Teatro dell'Opera, Florence, ITY 2015.11.17 KKL Luzerner Saal, Lucerne, SUI November 20-23, 2015 Lichtburg, Essen, GER (2 shows each night 8.00 & midnight) November 25-26, 2015 Palladium, Cologne, GER November 27, 2015 CCH-Saal 1, Hamburg, GER (2 shows 8.00 & Midnight) November 29-30, 2015 Liederhalle Beethovensaal, Stuttgart, GER December 1, 2015 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER December 3, 2015 Forum Karlín, Prague, CZR December 4, 2015 Ice Congress Center, Kraków, POL December 7-8, 2015 Haus Auensee, Leipzig, GER (2 shows on 7th) 2016 May 28, 2016 Hart Plaza, Detroit, MI (Movement Electronic Music Festival 2016) July 25, 2016 Arena Di Verona, Verona, ITY (Festival dell'Opera Lirica 2016) July 29, 2016 Opera Leśna, Sopot, POL July 31, 2016 Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, SWE (Stockholm Music & Arts 2016) August 4-7, 2016 Den Norske Opera, Oslo, NOR (2 shows each night 7.00 & 10.00) 03 SEP 2016 Music Center at Strathmore, North Bethesda, MD 06 SEP 2016 Cobb Energy Centre, Atlanta, GA 09 SEP 2016 Orpheum Theatre, New Orleans, LA 10 SEP 2016 Bomb Factory, Dallas, TX 12 SEP 2016 Tobin Center for the Performing Arts (HEB Performance Hall), San Antonio, TX 15 SEP 2016 Orpheum Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 16 SEP 2016 Balboa Theatre, San Diego, CA 18 SEP 2016 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA October 7-14, 2016 Museo Guggenheim, Bilbao, SPA 20 NOV Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City, Mexico (Corona Capital 2016) 23 NOV 2016 Estadio Luna Park, Buenos Aires, Argentina 26 NOV 2016 Teatro Caupolicán, Santiago, Chile 2017 May 20-23, 2017 Koningin Elisabethzaal, Antwerp, Belgium (2 shows each night 7.00 & 10.00) June 2-3, 2017 Bord Gais Energy Theatre, Dublin, Ireland June 4, 2017 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland June 6, 2017 New Theatre, Oxford, England June 7, 2017 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England June 9, 2017 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, Scotland June 10, 2017 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland June 11, 2017 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, England June 13, 2017 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, England June 14, 2017 Sage, Gateshead, England June 15, 2017 City Hall, Sheffield, England June 17, 2017 Colston Hall, Bristol, England June 18, 2017 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, England June 19, 2017 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, England June 21-23, 2017 Royal Albert Hall, London, England July 1, 2017 Ehrenhof, Düsseldorf, Germany July 7, 2017 Arena Santa Giuliana, Perugia, ITY (Umbria Jazz Festival 2017) August 5, 2017 VIANA DO CASTELO NEOPOP Festival November 4-7, 2017 Officine Grandi Riparazioni, Turin, ITY (2 shows each night 7.00 & 10.00) 2018 February 2-4, 2018 Albertinum, Dresden, Germany (2 shows on the 3rd 7.00 & 11.30) 11 FEB 2018 SK Yubileyny, Saint-Petersburg, Russia 13 FEB 2018 Kremlin Palace, Moscow, Russia 15 FEB 2018 Finlandia-talo, Helsinki, Finland (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30) 17 FEB 2018 Saku Suurhall, Tallinn, Estonia 2018.02.18 Arena Riga, Riga, LAT 19 FEB 2018 Žalgiris Arena, Kaunas, Lithuania 21 FEB 2018 Papp László Sportaréna, Budapest, Hungary 22 FEB 2018 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, Slovenia 24 FEB 2018 Štark Arena, Belgrade, Serbia 25 FEB 2018 20:00 SARAJEVO MIRZA DELIBASIC HALL 3D 27 FEB 2018 20:45 SKOPJE SPORTSKI CENTAR 3D 28 FEB 2018 Universiada Hall, Sofia, Bulgaria 01 MAR 2018 Arenele Romane, Bucharest, Romania 03 MAR 2018 FALIRON PAVILION, ATHENS Tae-Kwon-Do Stadium, Piraeus, Greece 07 JUN 2018 Lungomare, Taranto, Italy (MEDIMEX 2018) 09 JUN 2018 Landesmuseum, Zurich, Switzerland (Unique Moments) 23 JUN 2018 Real Jardín Botánico Alfonso XIII, Madrid, Spain (Noches del Botánico 2018) 11 JUL 2018 Cork Docklands, Cork, Ireland (Live at the Marquee 2018) 14 JUL 2018 Festival Park Werchter, Werchter, Belgium (TW Classic Festival 2018) 20 JUL 2018 Schlossplatz, Stuttgart, Germany (Jazzopen 2018) 22 JUL 2018 Römersteinbruch, Sankt Margarethen im Burgenland, Austria 27 JUL 2018 Stortorget, Östersund, Sweden (Storsjöyran 2018) 11 AUG 2018 Refshalevej, Copenhagen, Denmark (HAVEN KBH 2018) 16 AUG 2018 Marinen, Trondheim, Norway (PStereo 2018) 29 AUG 2018 T.B.A PULA DIMENSIONS FESTIVAL 3D 09 SEP 2018 Olympiapark, Berlin, Germany (Lollapalooza Berlin 2018) 2019 April 16-19, 2019 Bunkamura Orchard Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 22, 2019 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 26 APR 2019 20:00 SEOUL OLYMPIC HALL 3D April 29, 2019 Star Hall, Hong Kong, HK 01 JUN 2019 22:30 HILVARENBEEK BEST KEPT SECRET 3D 21 JUN 2019 T.B.A. KATOWICE NOWA MUZYKA FESTIVAL 3D 22 JUN 2019 T.B.A. PRAGUE METRONOME FESTIVAL 3D 27 JUN 2019 21:00 ROMA ANFITEATRO DI OSTIA ANTICA 3D 28 JUN 2019 21:00 ROMA ANFITEATRO DI OSTIA ANTICA 3D 09 JUL 2019 19:00 LUXEMBOURG NEUMÜNSTER ABBEY 3D 20 JUL 2019 T.B.A. MACCLESFIELD BLUEDOT FESTIVAL 3D 30 AUG 2019 21:00 GÖTEBORG LISEBURG AMUSEMENT PARK 3D